Life Beyond Betrayal
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Mikan and Amu got betrayed by the people they loved most. They meet and become best friends. Can they move on and enjoy the life beyond betrayal. MikanxOC AmuxOC
1. Chapter 1- The stories

**Life Beyond Betrayal-** Shugo chara and Gakuen Alice crossover fanfic

Have you ever woken up in the morning and knew immediately knew something bad was going to happen? Well that is what happened to us when we were both twelve.

Flashback

_Mikan P.O.V_

I woke up with a groan. It was only 6am. I knew I was early but I got dressed anyway. I put on my winter uniform. I walked to my classroom. I sighed hoping today would be different.

Ever since Luna transferred to Gakuen Alice, My friends have been ignoring me or giving me more insults than usual. She is now Hotaru's new best friend. Natsume no longer talks to me except to laugh at me. He is Luna's boyfriend. I was truly sad.

I sat in the classroom and soon started daydreaming. As everyone started coming in, I heard the simple insults that they said.

"Wow, Mikan was early today. What is next, she will start getting good grades?" Everyone laughed at the mean comment Luna had said about me.

Class started. Jinno-sensie had asked me to solve a problem on the board. I had gotten it wrong and heard everyone laugh at me, including Natsume. I sighed and walked back to me spot.

Then, I was called to go to the office. I heard them all snickering and saying I probably did something stupid. I knew I wasn't in trouble. The principal was my uncle.

I walked into his dark office.

"Hello Mikan."

"Hi Uncle"

He asked me tons of simple questions till I got annoyed and said "What do you really want uncle?"

He sighed and finally cut to the chase. "I wanted to know if you would want to go to Alice America."

"I guess I will have to ask my friends about it." I laughed in my head, like I could call them friends.

"Bye Uncle"

I walked out of his office and began walking back to my classroom. I was just about to walk into the classroom when I heard my name. I took a peak and found all my classmates talking with Hotaru and Natsume.

"Mikan annoys me." said Permy. I didn't mind that. Everyone knows Permy hates me.

"She just annoys you? I was to strangle her sometimes." Luna said. I was surprised she hated me that much.

"How do you stand her, Hotaru? She thinks she is your best friend for some reason."

"I don't. She was never my best friend. I just pretended to be nice to her because she was such a loser, no one wanted to be friends with her. I don't have the baka gun for nothing. Even when I use the least painful bullets she can't take it. She is so weak it won't take long to get rid of her." Hotaru said.

"Natsume, how do you live knowing she sits next to you in every class?"

"It is truly hard. She is such a pest; I want to squish her like a bug. You should see me in the DA class. I feel so free when she is finally no longer bothering me."

"I wish she would just leave. She just can't take a hint can she? She is such an idiot."

"I have come up with a plan that will make her kill herself. If you agree, put your hands in." I watched in horror as everyone put their hands in.

I ran. I ran all the way back to my uncle's office. Tears were running down my face. I was so sad and felt so betrayed.

My uncle's face was shocked because he had never seen me in such a state.

"I will go. I will go to Alice America."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when do I leave?"

"In a week, at the most I suppose."

"Is there a sooner flight?"  
"Yeah, there is one tomorrow."

"I will take that one." He told me the time it was leaving and I left to get ready. I walked to my room and packed. Around 4 p.m, I finally finished.

I left to say my goodbyes to everyone that actually cared about me which included, Youichi since he was my brother, all the people in my special ability class, and Narumi-papa.

I walked home and looked at my now empty room. I was going to miss this place a lot. I cried my heart. After what happened today, who wouldn't? I fell asleep sometime around midnight.

I woke up early that morning once again. I put on my winter uniform for the last time. I walked outside to see Rei-nii.

He was my brother that is also known as Persona even though he has none. I attacked him in a hug. We loaded my stuff into the limo. He told me he would pick me up at 10am.

I walked into the classroom. Narumi-sensei gave me a sad smile. He was not dressed in his gimmicks for the first time. I smiled right back at him even though I feel broken on the inside.

Luna walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I just laughed. Did she really think that she was going to hurt me more than she already has? She took a step back in surprise.

The time seemed to fly by. Finally it was 10am. Rei-nii walked into the classroom to pick me up. Natsume was sweating bullets. I have never seen him so scared. I just laughed.

"Mikan, it is time to leave."

"Of course," I said happily.

"Wait, where are you taking Mikan?" I looked to see Natsume with a look of concern on his face. I was laughing on the inside.

"Since when do you care? You haven't talked to me in three months and now you care? You make me sick"

That got him quiet. I laughed and walked out with my brother.

Amu P.O.V

I was Amulet Spade. Ran, Suu, and Dia are captured by the x-eggs. I am trying my best to get them back. Earlier, everyone's eggs had been taken, all except mine I saved them and in return, mine where taken

Now, I was fighting for the lives of mine while they were all staring. Ikuto was talking to Yoru like I didn't just save Yoru's life. Tadase looked like he was trying hard to contain his laughter. The others and Kukai were all talking and laughing.

Utau's eyes showed amusement as I fought for my characters lives. I can't believe I thought they were my friends.

The x-eggs of my beloved characters were crushed. Then when the x-eggs were about to escape Utau purified them. I ran up to my crushed character's egg pieces and Miki popped out of me changing me to my normal clothes. I cried there for a long time. They never came to comfort me. Only Miki stood their and tried to comfort the pain I felt. I was betrayed by the so called Guardians.

The next week was pretty bad for but I didn't go to school. I was at home being depressed. My parents were worried about me but I didn't really care anymore.

After that, I was tired of being sorry for myself. I went to school with Miki by my side. She had turned into an x-egg but she hadn't left me. I was happy for that much.

I walked in with me usual I don't care walk. Everyone was whispering things I couldn't here but I heard what they said about me. They thought I quit the guardians and they were running around looking for someone to replace me.

I went to my first class which had Tadase and Nagishiko in it because it was roundtable and math. I sat down in my usual spot by the window. Miki stayed right by me never leaving. Tadase walked up to me. I simply sat down ready to hear what the sleazebag wanted to say.

"You are no longer part of the Guardians. Utau will be taking your place because she has two good characters while you have well, one."

I wanted to laugh it of but I felt anger when I realized they set me up to loose my Shugochara. The anger that I had been tried to keep hold of was now too much. I felt it all change into ice and wind. I attacked him. He was knocked out cold. Nagishiko decided get me for it but I was madder than I have ever been in my whole life.

I was reported to the office. I didn't know what the purpose was for that. I mean I already knocked out Tadase and Nagishiko. They were the only guardians in that room that I wanted to get badly. They told me I had something called an alice. I would have to go to a special school that is in America. I was scared considering, I never paid attention in English class.

I told them thank you and began walking home. Funny, I was so nervous to spend the whole day in school but, I didn't even spend the whole day in it. They would be sending the letter in the mail for my family to sign, until then I will be going to school with the stupid guardians.

Miki had been really supportive to me through out all this. I guess she kinder know that she is the only one. I really appreciate it.

The next few days passed by pretty quickly. The only thing that hurt was when I saw Utau with the guardians when I use to be part of it. I never thought she would do that. I also saw Ikuto. He still had Yoru, but he also had a girlfriend.

Then finally the freaking package came. Alice academy looked like fun. The best part is that it won't have the terrible guardians. I packed up. I gave Ami a huge giant hug and told her to be a good girl for Mom and dad. I told her I would miss her and she should me letters.

The men from Gakuen Alice came during the middle of the school day. They had taken all my stuff from home.

The guardians had satisfied smiles on their faces. To bad I was never coming back. With that, I went into the limo as it drove me to the airport. I took one last look into Japan and said one last goodbye. I did feel sad though, I would miss my family but it was worth it. I sat in private jet as it sent me of to America.


	2. Chapter 2-We meet

**Life Beyond betrayal- **Shugo chara and Gakuen Alice crossover fanfic

**Mikan P.O.V**

I stared at my brother in disbelief. He did not just say what I thought he just said. I can't believe he jus said he can't go on the plane with me.

"Why not, what is stopping you?"

"You forgot I am the D.A teacher. I have to stay because it is my job."

"Fine, but you could have told me earlier." I sighed and have him a hug goodbye.

The plane ride was boring but I didn't mind. I was going to get stronger. It is worth it. I stuffed my face with all the good foods they were serving me.

The ride was over soon enough. I walked out and was immediately lost. No one could help considering they were American not Japanese. Then I saw a pink-haired girl with Japanese features like mine. I walked up to her.

"Hi, could you please tell me where the Alice Academy limo is?"

"No, but I am looking for it also. I am supposed to go there because I am a new student."

"Oh, well my name is Mikan Yukihara"

"I am Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you Mik-chan"

I love the new nickname that she gave me. Then I saw something sitting on her shoulder. It was like a mini person. She had dark blue hair with a blue hat. It hat a big X written a on it.

"What is that?" I asked her. She seemed surprised.

"You can see her? Well maybe you will have really soon. She is a Shugo Chara. He name is Miki. Anyway, do you know what Alice Academy is like?"

"No, but it might be like Gakuen Alice the Japanese school. What is you Alice?"

"I don't really know, they said they will do a body scan to find out what it is. What is yours?"

"I have S.E.C and Nullification. It means steal erase and copy along with nullification.

During this time we had been walking around. Then I saw our names written on a sign that someone was holding. I dragged her towards them. She smiled.

We went into our limo. She seemed kind but she was hiding her sadness like me. She smiled then asked me why I decided to transfer to Alice Academy. She said if I told her, she would tell me her story. I decided to tell her.

Her expression became grim as I got further into the story. She nodded her head in understanding as I went on with my story. Her reaction made me smile to see that she understood and probably felt some pain very similar.

**Amu P.O.V**

Her story in a way is a lot like mine. I felt like I had known her a long time. I gave her a hug when she was finished and looked like she wanted to cry so badly.

"They did it to make you stronger. Someday, you can go back and get revenge." I showed her a sad smile when I told her this.

I began telling my story. She was surprised but nodded for me to continue. I almost cried but I held it in. Then she said something that surprised me.

"Let's make a deal. We will help each other be the best we can. Then someday, if we every see them again we show them the person they made us become. We will thank them, and make them regret ever hurting us I t his. What do you say Amu?"

"I agree. Thank you Mik-chan"

At that moment we became sisters and best friends. The limo rid was fun and we finally let out all pain. We were knew people, but we will always be there for each other no matter what.

We got of the limo and we looked at the new school we would now be attending. Hand in hand we walked in following the person dressed in a black tuxedo waiting for us. I immediately went into my fake cool and spicy attitude. Mikan joined me. The people gave us looks and I shot them right back.

We headed of to the principal's office. The man that was dressed in black, left to go other things I guess. I left to go get the body scan done. It wasn't that bad. I am a multi-alice user. My alices are all elements, weather, and Shugo chara maker. The Shugo chara marker Alice meant I could make a Shugo chara any time I want with any power.

I walked to my dorm to find out I was sharing with Mik-chan. I smiled knowing she pulled some strings. I plopped down on the bed and talked with Miki. She was showing signs of her old self. The only thing that would make this moment better was if Ran, Suu, and Dia were here

Mik-chan entered a couple minutes later. She sat down next to me and asked me what my alices were. I told her and she jumped up and down in happiness. Apparently, thanks to my alices, I would get to be in the D.A class with her.

We then decided to go shopping. This academy doesn't have uniforms and we couldn't wear the clothes we brought from home since they brought bad memories.

The store had some good stuff. I got mostly Goth stuff. I was never wearing what I used to wear. I tossed what I found interesting into the cart, which was a lot. I sadly couldn't pay because they don't take Japanese money but Mik-chan had it covered.

Mikan P.O.V

I looked at Amu and laughed. She sure loves clothes. She kept loading the cart. Miki was also adding little accessories. I ended up having to pay for everything including what I got. I bought mostly skinny jeans with high cut shoes. I also bought Goth Lolita clothing and Goth shirts. By the time we were done, the Goth section of the store looked empty.

I was a special star at this school. If only Natsume and the others could see me now. I had so many rabbits, and I know Amu will soon join me with the special star section. I smiled as we headed to the hair salon. This place is so much better than Gakuen Alice. I smiled as I went of to get a new hair style.

It was nighttime by the time we were done. We went off to our special star room. I was asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3- the first day of a new school

**Life Beyond the Betrayal** - Shugo chara and Gakuen Alice crossover fanfic

_Chap. 3_

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke that morning happy. I was of to a new start. I got dressed in the clothes I had from last night and headed to the kitchen. I was so used to my mom cooking for me but today, I cooked for myself and Mikan.

She woke up looking like a mess. It is so clear that she cried last night but I didn't say anything. I handed her breakfast and ate myself.

"I don't want to go." I stated it through the awkward silence. I looked her in the eye and I knew she agreed. She didn't want to go either.

"We could always skip…" Mik-chan looked at me

"I think the faster we get it over with the better."

"I guess so… but I still don't want to."

"Hurry up and eat. You look like someone who gets cranky when they don't eat."

She shot me a look and sat down and began eating the eggs and bacon I had made for her. She eventually done and went to get dressed.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with lace sleeves. For my bottom I was wearing a ruffled, black, lace, tutu skirt with pink stripes. I finished of with black lace-up all-star sneakers. I didn't have to use that much makeup. I simply put on black lipstick, mascara, and black eye shadow. My new hairstyle I had gotten last night. I had gotten pink extensions with black highlights.

Mik was wearing a red Lolita dress that ended slightly above her knee. She wore red and black wedge sneakers. The hair cut she had got last night was a bob with her still brown hair with red highlights. Mik has pale skin so the red really stood out on her. For her makeup, she was wearing red lipstick, mascara, and red eye shadow. She looked good and so did I.

We walked out of our dorms in style. We first went to the office to get our schedule. We have all our classes together except two, P.E and Science. I guess we could survive with out each other.

**Mikan Schedule **

Homeroom- Mrs. Jonas

Math Geography

Science

English

Lunch

E.R

Reading

Art

P.E- Mrs. Green

**Amu schedule**

Homeroom- Mrs. Jonas

Math

Geography

English

Lunch

E.R

Reading

Art

Science

P.E- Mr. Shirley

After school, we have D.A class everyday. I don't know what they are like but Mik says it is the hardest class.

Mrs. Jonas our homeroom and math teacher is middle aged woman. She has brown hair she kept loosely around her face. She is short and looks about 5'4. She has thick black glasses. She looks cheerful though.

When she saw us, she told us to introduce ourselves to the class. Mikan and I simply stare at her coldly until she made us sit down next to each other. Our seats were next to groups of people that dressed Goth like us.

I ended up sitting by some guy with silver hair. I couldn't see his eyes though. He turned away from me talking to a girl with the same features as him. He was taller though. They appear to be twins. Her eyes were amber and I can guess his are too. Mikan had been forced to sit by a guy with indigo hair. His eyes were closed as he appeared to be sleeping or being lazy.

They all dressed in gothic drab. The girl twin was in black skinny jeans and gorgeous black lace-up boot. Her shirt was a grey with a broken heart across the chest. Her twin was wearing a black hoodie with a silver shirt on the inside. For pants he was wearing black jeans with black and white high cut guy sneakers. The guy next to Mikan had on long sleeved black shirt. He was wearing jeans with chains. At his feet was black Nike.

Then some random girl comes out and stands in front of us. She had blond hair that was in a perm with blue eyes.

"You can't possibly let these weak idiots sit by the best guys in the school. As president of the Kai and Shizou fan club I will not stand for this. I-"

Mikan POV

I was forced to sit by a guy who reminds me a bit of Natsume. Then suddenly Permy number two shows up and starts talking like she is a queen.

"You can't possibly let these weak idiots sit by the best guys in the school. As president of the Kai and Shizou fan club I will not stand for this I-"

Slap! I smacked her across her face before she could finish her ridiculous rant of how Amu and I can't sit were we were sitting. The room got quiet as soon as the heard the sound.

"We don't give a shit." Amu and I said at the same time. We nodded at each other. They day passes quickly. The news from homeroom got out very quickly. I was forced to sit by the indigo haired guy in all my classes so far. I was tortured and from what Amu had told me she had to sit by the silver haired guy also.

The purple haired guy's name is Shizou. The silvered hair guy name was Kai. He has a twin sister named Kairi.

During Lunch I sat with Amu. We had made no friends and we didn't plan to. This school apparently reminds her of her old school. There is even a group of popular people. They can pass as the cool group, but most call them the Fallen Stars. I don't see where they came up with that. Sure they have fallen but they aren't stars. Kai, Shizou, Kairi, and some other girl sits with them.

I hanged out with Amu and found out more about her. She used to have four characters like Miki and she really misses them. I told her about my life. I told her about my brothers and the few friends I had. I told her about Narumi, the teacher I practically consider my father.

She told me about Ikuto and how she had loved him and thought he loved her. She told me he was one the reasons the betrayal hurt most. She told me she never was good at making friends and that the guardians were the first friends she ever made.

Then I told her about how I left my grandfather to go to Gakuen Alice to be with my supposed best friend Hotaru. I told her how I met Natsume and everyone else. I told her about how I always took care of Natsume when he came back from a mission. I told about when Natsume asked me to be his girlfriend. I told her that his betrayal hurt the most.

Amu then told me about her adventures with the guardians and how many people she saved. I had a new respect for. Sadly lunches couldn't last for ever. We went to E.R where we tried to get most of our homework done.

The day went by quickly. We sat by the same people we sit by in every other class. I found it to be very annoying.

In science, I still sat by Shizou and that other girl who I saw sitting by them during lunch. He talked to me though, even though I thought it was the stupidest thing I ever heard.

"Do you ever smile? You would look better if you did."

I shot him a cold glare." Did it ever occur to you that I just don't want to smile?"

"No, but you look depressed."

"- and this is your business because?"

He didn't answer me after that. I pretended to pay attention to the teacher but my mined wondered some where else. I was soon thinking about my brothers. I really miss them. I wonder what Gakuen Alice is like without me there.

Class was over soon after that. I went of to P.E with Mrs. Green. I wouldn't be seeing Amu until P.E. is over. We had to run. I wasn't really in the mood for running. I was done last but I couldn't care less.

Amu POV

During P.E we had to run. I didn't want to give it much of an effort. I had one of the girls from the 'Fallen Stars'. She reminds me a lot of Rima. She is short at what seems to be 5'2. She has long wavy black hair and solid blue eyes with white flecks. During Lunch she had been wearing a simple black tutu dress. She had changed into her P.E clothes

She was done last with me just in front of her. She is a lot like Rima who also isn't a very good runner. When she finished everyone started laughing at her.

"Shut Up."

"No. You shut up. Why are you defending the little runt that doesn't deserve to be in Falling Stars.?" It was the girl from this morning with the perm.

"She may not be the best runner but at least she gives an effort. You all should pick on someone you own size." This whole time, the girl was quiet.

"Why did you stick up for me?"

I gave her a sad smile and said" You remind me of someone I used to love and respect."

"Oh. Will please be my friend?"

I hesitate. I wasn't ready to make new friends, especially with some one who reminds me so much of Rima.

"I will think about it…" I didn't know her name so I didn't know what to call her. As if she read my mind she said "Raven. My name is Raven Hathaway."

I nod and begin walking back to the dorm to get ready for D.A.


End file.
